


I Love

by LisaLynn71



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaLynn71/pseuds/LisaLynn71
Summary: Trying to get myself back in to writing. This is an original piece of work. Do Not Take Or Use For Anything.





	I Love

I Love  
I Love Me  
I Love God  
I Love Jesus Christ  
I Love Mother Earth  
I Love America  
I Love My Mom  
I Love My Dad  
I Love My Sisters  
I Love My Brother  
I Love My Nieces  
I Love My Nephews  
I Love My Great-Nephews  
I Love My Cousins  
I Love My Aunts  
I Love My Uncles  
I Love My Grandparents  
I Love My Girl  
I Love My Friends  
I Love My Teachers  
I Love My Neighbors  
I Love My Fur Babies  
I Love Nature  
I Love the Ocean  
I Love All Animals  
I Love the Sun  
I Love the Moon  
I Love Space  
I Love Dragons  
I Love Fantasy  
I Love Magic  
I Love Movies  
I Love the Dark Crystal  
I Love Star Wars  
I Love Katie McGrath  
I Love Jason Momoa  
I Love Aquaman  
I Love Cartoons  
I Love Music  
I Love Joan Jett  
I Love Reba McEntire  
I Love Jason Aldean  
I Love Nickelback  
I Love Breaking Benjamin  
I Love Casting Crowns  
I Love Sports  
I Love Baseball  
I Love Hockey  
I Love Football  
I Love Motorcycles  
I Love Classic Cars  
I Love Chevy Trucks  
I Love Minibikes  
I Love 4-Wheelers  
I Love Water Skiing  
I Love Swimming  
I Love Koi Fish  
I Love Being a Pisces  
I Love Food  
I Love Pizza  
I Love Twinkies  
I Love Ice Cream  
I Love Whipped Cream  
I Love Sprinkles  
I Love Hot Pockets  
I Love Corn Dogs  
I Love French Fries  
I Love Macaroni and Cheese  
I Love Biscuits and Gravy  
I Love Waffles  
I Love Pancakes  
I Love Eggs  
I Love Sausage  
I Love Cheeseburgers  
I Love Dr. Pepper  
I Love Cold Beer  
I Love Fireball Whisky  
I Love Orange Tic Tac’s  
I Love to Read  
I Love to Write  
I Love Fanfiction  
I Love Tattoos  
I Love the Rain  
I Love Making Love  
I Love You  
I Love


End file.
